Shattered
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: He didn't know it happened until he felt his body fall to the ground in a harsh way. What was going to happen to him now? Oneshot.


Shattered

**So it's been a long time since I last wrote a Vampire Academy fanfic. That's due to the fact that I had to reread the first three books over because when I first read them, they were the only ones out at the time. So I don't own any mentioned or used characters, Richelle Mead does. Enjoy!**

It seemed stupid, almost amateur of him to not have his guard up. It was supposed to be up all that time when he was in the belly of the beast; the lair of the enemy that can hurt and cause unmeasurable pain to someone else. They had no soul, he knew that because it was ingrained into his mind since he was a boy.

Now here he was, years later from someone that was innocent and rebellious because of various things, going to be fighting for his life. It seemed like it was getting old and it might for some. He almost lived for this though. That mantra that was ingrained in him also came floating to the surface: They come first.

Of course they came first. They were the ones that needed protected from the creatures that wanted their blood. One of them surprising him because he didn't have his guard up enough. He should have expected something like this to happen but he didn't. It was a stupid mistake and he kept scolding himself in the back of his mind. If he got out of this, then he was going to have to do something to remind himself not to screw up again.

Feeling his body fall to the ground, Dimitri grunted a little at the displeasure that the sudden fall brought. He was worn, much like everyone else, from fighting the Strigoi. That was known by everyone, even the enemy. He knew that the red lined eyes were focused on him, intending to make him his or her snack.

It had to be a male from the way the person's stature felt against his. If it was then this girl must have been a dhampir before she was turned. Glancing at him finally as he scrambled to get his stake, to ready himself to give this person peace, he noticed it was a male.

As he struggled, the Russian wished Rose wasn't seeing this. Knowing her – which he shouldn't be worrying about right now – was wanting to rush in and help him. There had to be others that were wanting to do that but they couldn't. There was more Strigoi just waiting for them to drop their guard just a little bit. They wanted them – him including – to feel safe that they were approaching the entrance of the cave.

He held back a scream of pain that threatened to spill from his lips at the sharp pain that pierced his skin. He never experienced a bite from a Moroi or Strigoi. He didn't want to experience either one of them because he didn't live for that.

Now he was feeling it. It hurt. It hurt like hell but not like getting kicked in the balls. He desperately wanted to scream though he wouldn't. That would be giving this dead person the pleasure of knowing they were causing discomfort to their victim and they wanted that. He wasn't going to give them that. Slowly he felt the endorphin from the bite leak into his system, as if it was a drug that he didn't plan on taking. It numbed some of the pain but it didn't block out the scream.

The scream he knew well because he knew the person it came from. He knew her on a personal level; a very personal level as of lately. Dimitri couldn't forget that time but it seemed like a century ago with all that happened. If only this wasn't going on then they would be together heading back toward the Academy.

That desire to call out to Rose came as the painkiller that was secreted from the fangs of this person filled his system more. It would to the point he wouldn't be able to tell up from down because he would be drugged up. He hoped he would be too drugged up so he wouldn't feel his death but that was unlikely. Strigoi lived to cause pain to people and turn them against their wills.

He hoped they weren't going to turn him but he wouldn't know until later on. As he stared at the opening of the cavern, he wanted to reach out as he continued to find a way to escape this prison. His fighting off was getting more sluggish until his arms laid limply to the ground. It was like they didn't even exist.

There was no hope. He was as good as dead. Everyone in the rescue group knew that as well as he did. Why try to save a dead man? That had to be running through their minds like it was running through his.

Rose would probably be the only one that would risk anything to save him. Even if it meant bringing his corpse back to the Academy. It would provide some closure to her, but that was unlikely. They were lovers and they felt like they were meant for the other. Their relationship was taboo though and he thought he found a way to make it acceptable instead of denied.

This happened. It ruined the plans they were making in their minds that involved each other. The sex, the love making that seemed so amazing and right, wasn't going to happen again. He wouldn't be able to touch the woman he loved again. She was going to be alone in this world, and she won't have him around to do what she normally did. There would be no one to keep her in line like he could.

Mentally cursing himself with every usable word, even in Russian, Dimitri felt the pain diminish into nothing. His gaze flickered from blurry to focused until everything grew black. He felt his body move but he couldn't open his eyes to see what was going on. He knew night was approaching and he prayed that the strigoi wouldn't be trying to get back to the Academy.

He wouldn't be able to stand that.

He hoped that Rose would be able to move on when that was less likely like pigs sprouting wings and flying. She would only wallow in misery over the thought of losing the man she loved instead of try to move on. He wasn't even sure what she would try to do. He prayed she wouldn't try to commit suicide because that wasn't her. That wasn't the Rose he knew so well.

The darkness grew long, as if he was asleep. He felt like he was asleep but that was it. Maybe this was what death was supposed to feel like. Death only meant he was going to sleep for the rest of time as his body decayed into the earth. Maybe he might get reborn in the future. He wasn't sure.

Then that feeling of not being dead snapped inside of him. He felt alive but not alive at the same time. It made him want to jump up and find the closest mirror in hope that his suspicions were correct. Again he prayed that the results weren't going to be opposite of what he hoped.

His eyes cracked open, seeing nothing that seemed familiar. Everything started out blurry as if his eyes were watery for some unknown reason. They started to focus, letting him take in everything that was around him. It was like the cave he was in when he was attacked but it wasn't the one that he was taken down. The Strigoi moved him.

Looking down at his hands, he stared at his hands. They seemed clearer then normal in the dark. That was only confirming his fears. He didn't want this and that was known by himself and Rose. It made the desire to request a mirror to come closer to the surface until he would blurt it out but he wasn't going to.

Turning his head, feeling the ache in his neck, he stared at the fire that wasn't made out of magic. Seeing others in the room, he felt a few stares focused on him like he was a toy that someone forgot to put away.

One thought filled his mind though: He had to get away. He had to go and get away from any place that Rose might try and find him. He prayed that she wouldn't try to track him but she was going to. That unspoken promise was going to bind her to try and find him until he was dead. She was the type of person that would keep a promise until it was fulfilled.

Mentally cursing her and himself, he sat up more. He didn't like this power that was just raw strength. He felt dead but alive at the same time. It was contradicting itself. He just knew two things.

He was Strigoi. Rose was going to come after him to kill him; to put him at peace finally.

**So this is complete and I hope you liked it. *crosses fingers* Please review, favorite, alert, or fanart. **


End file.
